The Grimoire
The Grimoire can be seen as an evil counterpart to the Halliwell Book of Shadows. The book itself is a large brown covered tome adorned with a demonic symbol in an inverted pentagram on the front cover. The pages are black in color and are said to be blackened by the book's evil. Its spells and incantations are written in Latin. The Grimoire possesses the power to protect itself from the forces of good. The Charmed Ones used their strongest potions to attempt to destroy it, though it protected itself much like their Book of Shadows. But in 2015, Pip Muniz-Halliwell was able to cast a simple spell to allow Good to protect the Grimoire forever. Though how he was able to could be because he had temporarily absorbed the souls of the Warren witches (dead and alive). Although it referred to as the Grimoire, it is not the only grimoire in existence. It is supposed to owned by the leader of the Underworld and used to coronate the Source of All Evil when another is chosen. History The Grimoire was used when Cole Turner was being coronated by Dark Priests as the next Source. When a Wizard attempted to become the Source, Cole allowed him to transfer his powers to him. The process was stopped when Phoebe Halliwell, while being manipulated by the Seer, vanquished the Wizard before the rite could be finished. The grimoire was also used during the coronation of Dane, though it was interrupted by the Seer, who had taken in the Source's Heir to claim power for herself. The Charmed Ones were able to vanquish the Seer and the entire Council by forcing the Seer to tap into the power of the child, causing her to be overwhelmed. The Grimoire was left behind and was hidden in the West Andes by Leo Wyatt. In 2015, the demon Juno had found a copy of the Grimoire, that was hidden in the Underworld, and used it to cast a sleeping spell and potion on Pip Muniz-Halliwell and the Charmed Ones. He planned to kill them while they were in slumber from the spell and potion, and then resurrect his brother, Zankou, from the Demonic Wasteland. However, Phoebe had switched souls (and bodies) with Pip and the latter temporarily absorbed the souls of the Warren witches (dead and alive) to fight Juno. Pip ended up vanquishing Juno and found the Grimoire in Juno's cave. Pip being very powerful from the soul absorption was able to cast a spell strong to enough to break the evil hold on the book and allow Good to protect it forever. Pip then smashed the potions and returned to Halliwell Manor with the Grimoire. Known Content Votum Sanguinis Transferring the Source's Powers To Induce Slumber This spell was used with a potion by the demon Juno, to put Pip Muniz-Halliwell and the Charmed Ones to sleep so he could kill them. However, Phoebe's and Pip's had souls were swapped from their bodies and Pip was no longer under the spell as his soul was in a different body and Phoebe's soul was in Pip's body and was asleep. : Rebmuls lanrete otni meht egnulp I, : skcigam tsekrad hguorht dna rewop ym htiw The other known spells are: * Spell to resurrect the dead * Spell to consecrate magical weapons and items. * Spell to Vanquish Good Witches Notes and Trivia * In Season 3 of Charmed; when the Halliwell Book of Shadows once became a Grimoire, it could possibly have been even stronger than the Source's Grimoire, Dantalian even once claimed by having the Halliwell Book of Shadows, she would become unstoppable. * The Charmed prop was sold on eBay by "It's a Wrap Hollywood" in late 2007 and reached a final bid of $405.00. * Juno, or most likely Heida and Dreyl, located a copy of the Grimoire that was hidden away in the Underworld. This means the Grimoire that Leo Wyatt hid in the Andes Mountains has likely been removed and taken. * It has yet to be revealed if Pip Muniz-Halliwell, has told his mother and aunts that he was able to retrieve the Grimoire and have Good protect it forever. ** Though it could be that they already know as Pip had temporarily absorbed their souls when he vanquished Juno, as he had spoken in the voices of every Warren witch he had absorbed. Category:BLESSED Category:Artifacts Category:Neutral Artifacts Category:Magical Artifacts Category:Books Category:Book of Shadows